


Vickolo! (FanArt/Illustration)

by MariekoWest



Category: Dragon Ball Z, GohanxPiccolo
Genre: F/M, FanArt/Illustration, FanFic Inspired, Gender/Race Bending, M/M, Original Character Design Interpretation, Other, ピッコロ大魔王ＪＲ/ピッコロさん, ファンアート, ファンフィクションイラスト, ヴィクトリア•ブリーフ/ヴィキ, ヴィッコロ, 美少女ピッコロさん
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/MariekoWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My fanart interpretation of Vicki! ♥︎ Inspired by the fanfic <b>"How Great It Is To Be Loved By You!"</b> by Pic's Pixie. The art itself (may be a tad provocative but) is not at all explicit. f(^^);; Gehehe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vickolo! (FanArt/Illustration)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Great It Is To Be Loved By You!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/201091) by Pic's-Pixie. 



> My fanart interpretation of "Vicki" Victoria Briefs (or Vickolo as I fondly call her). The sweet bombshell gender/race-bent version of Namek dreamboat, Piccolo Daimaoh Jr. from the fanfic ["How Great It Is To Be Loved By You!"](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1987559/1/How-great-it-is-to-be-loved-by-you) by Pic's-Pixie.

**Author's Note:**

>  This was supposed to be just a character study of Vicki but I got carried away and this happened (fufufu). 
> 
> Dedicated to the amazing author, Pic's-Pixie. Thank you for your lovely story (please finish it someday?)!  
>    
>  Many describe Piccolo with "onyx eyes", as was done with Vicki, but I have had several official posters of Piccolo from since I was a little girl, and he's always had blue eyes there. That's the only detail I deviated from. The rest of the descriptions in the story, I did my best to stay loyal to, her deep green long hair, her lips, fangs & pointy ears, even her tanned skin (which was a bit of a challenge) and of course her perfect *ahem* bosom (among everything else perfect about her, teehee).  
>    
>  It's very likely that I will draw a scene from the story with her and Gohan together next (kyaah)! It could be explicit... or not.  
>    
>   Vicki has settled along with the other comforting headcanons in my muse's heart so I know she will appear in my stories too very soon!
> 
> *excited*
> 
> \- Marie
> 
> * * *
> 
>  Derivative FanArtwork ©2016-2017 MariekoWest  
>  "Victoria Briefs" Derivative Original Character Creation © 2004 Pic's Pixie
> 
> THANK YOU FOR NOT USING OR TAKING WITHOUT PERMISSION.


End file.
